1. Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, in concomitant with fast spread of camera apparatuses, consumer demands on photographing high-quality still photographs and moving pictures are on the increase. Furthermore, an OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) driving unit performing a compensation for camera shake, that is vibration of the camera apparatus typically caused by user hand movement, is increasingly adopted to prevent resolution degradation of photographs caused by the user handshake.
The OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) driving unit is configured such that the handshake or external vibration and shock of the camera apparatus is compensated by moving an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or by moving an optical lens.
Recently, most of the mobile devices are mounted with a camera apparatus to photograph an image of an object. The mobile device is subject to unintentional drop while being hand-carried by a user, resulting in possible destruction of parts such as camera apparatus by a drop shock.